Pikmin: Shadow Plague 2
This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. Part three of the Light Warrior Saga. The third Black Fantasy attacks, the Light Warriors learn about the Light World and Shadow World. Synopsis The heroes got a new mission from the Gods. They fear another Black Fantasy has come to Earth. They're only hope is to keep alive one Pikmin: the Golden Child. The Golden Child was a Divine Pikmin made by the sages. He was raised by the Heroes, as the Gods instructed him. If he died, a Black Fantasy would have no problem consuming the world. This Black Fantasy was different. He was named the Shadow Child. He took the form of a pikmin, a black pikmin that can fly. He holds a scythe and a lantern with a black flame. He is also much more childish. It happened overnight, shadow beasts attacked their house and the Heroes tried to fought them off. The beasts were made by the Shadow Child to kill the Golden Child. Jake made a plan to head to the sewers. They ran out of the house and across the field to a sewer manhole. The beasts were still after them. Darting through the maze of the sewers, they finally lost them. They headed back to Motherload for sanctuary. Sadly, Motherload was no sanctuary. The beasts had already gotten there. The citizens of Motherload were fighting them off. The Heroes quickly came to help. They were easy to defeat, however the leader of the beasts, titled "Rouge Tyrant," was a great general. He was a black pikmin that rode an armored hamster. The battle was fierce, but the Heroes came out victorious. Motherload still got attacked, they became more prepared. They talked to the Mayor of Motherload. He said that the allied Bee Colony was blaming Motherload for the beast attacks. He asked them to go and check it out, and maybe fix this issue so they can get their honey imports. The Heroes went northeast to the Bee Colony. The Bee Colony was guarded by many Bee Troops. They asked to enter, but were rejected. They sneaked in through a Bee delivery hole. The hive was huge, multileveled and had many, many rooms. They snuck around until they found the royal bedroom. In that room was the Bee Queen. They tried to talk with her but they had no results. The Queen ordered the guards to get them out. As they were shoved out, Ryan looked at a mirror on the wall and the Queen wasn't there! Ryan broke out of the crowd to attack the Queen. He yelled out, "She's not the Queen!" and sliced with his sword down her body. Underneath the skin was mechanical parts! Mechanical spider legs came out of the cut. The Bee Guards took their weapons and attacked what appeared to be a mechanical spider. The Heroes attacked the spider too. The battle was quick and they killed the spider quickly. The Bees apologized and said that they would continue trading with the pikmin. The Heroes left and went first back to Motherload and then to their house. The Golden Child told them that he saw an airship in the sky earlier. The Heroes wanted to see it, so they went around looking for it. The day ended before they finally saw it again. They borrowed an onion and flew up to it. It was massive! And, it wasn't an airship, it was a spaceship! They were very impressed, until the say what rode in the spaceship: shadow beasts. The jumped out of the onion onto the top of the spaceship. They found a small entry point and went inside. They fended of many beasts until they were captured and carried to the bridge. The ship's captain wasn't a shadow beast or a pikmin, it was an alien of some sort. His name was Arbetor. They tried to get loose and attack him but it was no use. Arbetor saw their effort and asked the beasts to let them go, if they can kill him. The Heroes battled Arbetor and won. They were shot off the ship back to the ground and the ship flew away. The Heroes all got badly injured, but healed irregularly quick. Then, the Gods spoke to them again, Stating that they must destroy the shadowy being in each of the six temples to release the curse that had been put on the sages. Without the sages being active, the Gods cannot answer to the Heroes prayers (these being them having bad luck with the shadow beasts). The six temples are as follows: -Fire Temple -Ice Temple -Water Temple -Sand Temple -Forest Temple -Spirit Temple The Heroes went to the Fire Temple. The temple was over run by shadow beasts! They completed the trials within and came to the Shadow Being (The Boss): "Shadow Lava Snake: Giavolg". They defeated it using cunning and the Holy Arrows the got in the temple. Then they went north to the Ice Temple, where the coldest trials a pikmin has ever faced was passed. They got Grapple Guns as their reward and defeated "Shadow Frost Wyvern: Blakgon" Going south, they found the Water Temple. They got really wet... thats about it. They got Magnet Gloves then defeated "Shadow Mecha Eel: Fraddlow" After that, they went northeast to the Sand Temple. The challenges were impossible, but they pulled through! They each got a Magic Shield, which allows them to reflect any attack, even energy! They defeated "Shadow Ghost Doll: Puppet" and were on their way. Then they went west to the Forest Temple and got Boomerang Shurikens. They easily defeated "Shadow Plant: Viper". Finally, they went south to face the final and hardest Temple of them all: the Spirit Temple. They got to keep the Magic Rods and brought to life statues to help the defeat "Shadow Rabbit: Cuddle Buns". They had broken the curse and out the ground next to the Spirit Temple rose up the Tower of the Gods! (real original right!) And they entered the Tower. They easily climbed it using their new found items and reached the final room. Inside was three statues. Each slightly different. The Heroes used their Magic Rods to bring them to life. The statues began to speak. They told the Heroes that if they defeat them, they would be ready to kill the Shadow Child. The first was Giantus, a giant with a big club. The second was Hank, a pikmin who is excellent at fighting. And the Third was Vanofa, the lizard that uses magic spells. They easily defeated them. And they told them they were ready to take on the Shadow Child. They went out of the tower and back to the house. Then they noticed that the Golden Child wasn't with them when they came back. They went back to the Tower and he wasn't there. They called for him. He had disappeared! They were very worried, the Black Fantasy could have gotten him. The Gods spoke to them again, stating that he was on the spaceship. They went back to the spaceship and boarded it again. They went to bridge again and Arbetor was still alive! The beasts were not onboard this time as well. They confronted and killed Arbetor again. As they walked away, Arbetor got up again! They turned around and saw him. Him as in Puppet the Shadow Being of the Sand Temple was playing as Arbetor! They shot a Holy Arrow at his head and he burned a black flame. All of this made no sense! They looked out the window and they saw something even worst: they were crashing into a planet! Jake awoke... he seemed to have this happen to him a lot. They were on a barren planet. Makemake to be exact. (Makemake is a real Dwarf Planet in our solar system) Jake saw the others, they helped him up. They looked up ahead. There was a black castle... They entered the castle. Shadow Castle. The throne room, sat a familiar figure: Black Fantasy. The one from before! But they had killed him! He laughed the same laugh. Until he was interrupted by the Golden Child! The Golden Child said, "Enough! Darkness, kill the Pikmin!" The Golden Child had just ordered the first Black Fantasy, who's name was Darkness, to kill them! Jesse said, "What?" and Jake said, "What is going on?" The Golden Child spoke,"Stupid Pikmin! You never figured it out did you? Muhahaha! I AM THE SHADOW CHILD!" "What?" was the word everyone said. Ryan said, "But we've seen pictures of the Shadow Child, he is black, you are gold" The Shadow Child said, "The Gods never told you? You don't know the truth of the world. The fact that our world is the evil light world!" Jake said, "What?" The Shadow Child said, "You should remember back when you awoke in a lab, and the world was all dark? That was the Shadow World, where every thing is good and full of justice! I hate the Shadow World, it's the most happy parallel universe ever..." Then they realized: The Light World is evil and The Shadow World is good! "...The shadow world is also where you go when you die" concluded the Shadow Child. Then Ryan asked, "Who is the Golden child?" Shadow Child answered, "A black pikmin that I sealed away forever. Muhahaha!" Darkness started attacking the Heroes, they fought the same way hey did before. Jake jumped and stabbed him in the head. Darkness changed into Puppet and fell to the ground. Darkness wasn't still alive, it was Puppet the whole time. Then they battled the Shadow Child, who was the strongest thing they have ever fought yet. They used teamwork and strategy to finally bring him down. Jake stabbed him in the head as his finishing blow. The Shadow Child fell to the ground. The other heroes did the same. Four swords were in his head. Out of nowhere, black tentacles flew out and grabbed the heroes. Then in just in a few seconds they saw nothing but darkness. Blackout. To be continued in Pikmin: Battlesuit Category:Sagas Category:Light Warriors Category:Serials